


hell in heaven

by dryflower



Category: Doctor Prisoner (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Obsession, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dryflower/pseuds/dryflower
Summary: Lust is called a deadly sin for a reason and Na Yi Je was about to find it out the hard way.
Relationships: Lee Jae Joon/Na Yi Je
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	hell in heaven

**Author's Note:**

> title inspired by twice's hell in heaven

_Greed. Envy. Pride. Wrath._ Words that had already become familiar enough and frequently revisited in Na Yije’s life dictionary since a long time ago. Unfortunately, for Yije, these were not only words but intricate feelings that very often ended up taking the utmost control of his actions. After all, these words-slash-feelings are called part of the _seven deadly sins_ for a reason, and for Yije it was deadly enough to shape and balance a deep part of his life and what it meant to be _him_. 

Day after day, month after month, year after year. The passage of time was not by any means impactful enough to make Yije back off and finally give up on his many plans to catch Lee Jaejun. Or Seon Minsik. Or whoever showed up in his way. The only thing this man wanted was to be the one true champion to feel the real taste of revenge, something to which he dedicated a handful of years of his very own life. 

“Is it sweet? Is it bitter? Or… bittersweet?”

Yije’s head spinned round and round daydreaming about what would happen if one day he achieved his dripping goal of finding justice - or at least what he thought that _justice_ meant to him.

* * *

 _Lust_ . The strong desire for something. _Or someone._ Another deadly sin that escalated in the life of a man who was already the owner of many other sins, but definitely one he did not want to be held accountable for. The human being who lived hidden behind a blank, bland façade could never let his initial intentions fade away even for a moment just for his personal pleasure. Or could he?

Lee Jaejun. The mastermind. The rich heir of a conglomerate who could pull off anything, literally anything to get what he wanted. Yije could never admit but he was indeed kind of similar to him, both men being boldly fearless and careless on their separate paths to achieve their known chaotic goals. Although Yije wanted to believe that his own morals were not as corrupted as Jaejun’s, he saw himself suddenly trapped in a painful thought that maybe he was not as perfect as he thought he was or used to be one day.

“Whatever,” Yije said out loud while putting away a small bottle of the wine he gulped down like it was water, as he proceeded to get ready to go to bed. More accurately, he got ready to pretend he had fallen asleep, as the tiny little demons in his head were definitely not bound to shut up any sooner.

The man who was lying down on his bed opened his eyes as he caught himself thinking about the same person for the uncountable time that day.

“Lee Jaejun… When I put my hands on you, it’s over,” Yije thought to himself, unaware of how his devotion to pull off a revenge also meant that he was, in a way, devoted to the man he so thoroughly seeked. 

Yije was eventually beaten up by his exhaustion and turned himself in to what apparently became a handful of hours of plain, pitch black sleep before the beginning of a brand new day of more planning

Little did he know what his own future would await him...

**Author's Note:**

> originally meant to be a long one shot, I decided to post it anyway as some sort of prologue to the rest of the story.  
> hopefully I'll come back with an update sooner thank you think :)


End file.
